This invention relates to a container holder assembly and, more particularly, to a bottle holder assembly, adapted for use as an inflight holder of an intravenous bottle.
Presently there is no simple, satisfactory method of (or an apparatus for) suspending intravenous bottles or other hanging equipment at patients' litters while caring for litter patients during aeromedical airlift missions. The current method, which is far from being completely satisfactory, is to secure these articles with adhesive tape and gauze bandages, which at best is makeshift.
Obviously, therefore, there is a dire need for a holder, especially of an intravenous bottle, in caring for patients at their litters in the aircraft. I have invented such a holder; and, by fulfilling this need, I have significantly advanced the state-of-the-art.